1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and an electronic device.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the known electronic components of this type is one provided with an element body and terminal electrodes disposed on the element body (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-203736). The electronic component described in the Laid-Open No. 2002-203736 is a multilayer ceramic capacitor, in which the terminal electrodes are disposed on the external surface of the element body. Each of the terminal electrodes has a first electrode layer formed by baking of a conductive paste, a second electrode layer formed by Ni plating on the first electrode layer, and a third electrode layer formed by Sn plating or Sn alloy plating on the second electrode layer.